In general, in a vehicle manufacturing factory, tens of thousands of components are assembled through numerous welding and assembling processes during an entire mass-production process until a vehicle is manufactured. In the mass-production process, a vehicle body and relevant components are transferred to a working process by a transfer device, thus promoting process automation and effectively managing a working process.
In particular, during the mass-production process of a vehicle, an outfitting process includes assembling an engine, a transmission, a chassis module, and other components to an interior of a vehicle body. During the outfitting process, components supplied in synchronization with a particular cycle time using a conveyer or an automated guided vehicle are installed in a vehicle body introduced through a main hangar in each process line.
The automated guided vehicle (AGV) is a transfer unit that autonomously guides a component, or the like, which is used for the purpose of supplying components, or the like, or performing a transfer operation for stocking production-completed products, in an unmanned plant or in an automated production line. The AGV includes a frame for loading an article and a driving wheel. In general, the AGV is operated by a determined control program and moved along a guide rail laid on the floor of a site of a production line. Thus, the AGV may automatically perform an operation of delivering, transferring, and supplying components, and the like.